


痛感习得

by MaZhong



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaZhong/pseuds/MaZhong
Summary: 若无法感受痛楚，又如何理解欢愉。
Relationships: Martin "Rekkles" Larsson/Rasmus "Caps" Winther
Kudos: 12





	痛感习得

Martin走进位于大楼35层的实验室，这是他第一次到这里，却感觉如同老友重逢——这间实验室比他之前所见的任何一间都更宽敞先进，而他熟悉这种环境。

实验室正中间，无影灯下是一个笔直站立的身影，动作规范如军姿，也许看起来有些过度僵硬了。随着实验室大门被开启，他睁开眼和Martin对视。

Martin迎着他的目光走近，脚步在台阶前停止，他直视对方的眼睛，微笑着说：“好久不见。”

没有回应，连一丝最细微的动作也无，无影灯下的身影木然僵立，宛如死物。

Martin没有流露出任何情绪上的波澜，即使心里的感慨也只是淡淡一瞬，他完全清楚自己绝不可能得到任何回答。

他凝视着迄今为止自己最杰出的作品，身份为Rasmus Winther，代号Caps的仿生人，没有指望得到任何现有功能外的反馈——Rasmus尚未被安装与人类进行非任务性沟通的功能。

但是没关系，你很快就会有了。

仿生人是典型的军用转民用发明，在普通人看来，最初投放市场的仿生人是辅助型家用仿生人，但是追根溯源，这类产品在最开始被研发时，是被当做军用武器的。随着仿生人技术的发展，新一代的仿生人也越来越返璞归真，身上的武器特性越发显著。如今战斗型仿生人的交易已经是明面上允许的事了，而且更新更先进的型号源源不断地涌现，以满足买主日益膨胀的需求。

作为生活工具和战斗机器而存在的仿生人，在最初的设计上，为了保证其高效且精准，完全没有情绪这种显然不必要的设定，令这些无情又无畏的机器可以心无旁骛地完成指令。

但是从某个时刻开始，这种为了高效而简化的设计成了仿生人完成任务的绊脚石。随着大量战斗型仿生人被用于暗杀任务，人类为了甄别仿生人，阻止他们混入重要的地点和场合，最经常使用的方式就是情感测试，而且大多数时候采用的都是简单粗暴的——恐惧测试。

恐惧是人类古老天生的，被镌刻在基因里的一种心理反应，而仿生人无所畏惧，即使他们能伪装出一些肢体动作，却依然无法真正模拟出人类的真实反应。这种测试方法简单有效地阻碍了仿生人完成他们的暗杀任务。

于是让仿生人加载情绪系统这种需求开始浮现。

Martin正是被雇来干这个的。作为仿生人领域的专家，他在四年前制造出的Rasmus至今依然是最先进的仿生人。这个心血结晶的孤品被G2买走，现在G2的老板Carlos决定对这个举世无双的刺客机器人进行一次彻头彻尾的大升级，于是找到了Martin。

操作台从地下升起，承托住Rasmus，让他能平躺下来。随着关机的指令，Rasmus宛如沉睡一样闭上眼睛。Martin打开了那层人造的皮肤，露出了下面精密的机械结构和电子元器件。改造过程漫长复杂又枯燥，需要细致的操作和极大的耐心。疲劳至极的时候Martin总会在这种高强度压力下想到Carlos当时给他的指令里极具黑色幽默的那部分，“我说完全改造，你懂我的意思吧，就是……完完全全，彻彻底底，不留一丝例外。所以也包括……你懂的。”Carlos耸耸肩，“毕竟鬼知道他们的测试会进展到哪一步。那里可是很容易露馅的。”Martin知道Carlos说得没错，虽然仍旧觉得这件事太荒诞，但又不得不小心翼翼地亲手将之付诸执行。

在这之后，Rasmus会以一种更接近人类的形式醒来——感官接收到的数据不再是无意义的，感觉将催生出情绪，各种对应的反应也将由此诞生。这个仿生人将开始拥有七情六欲，虽然也许是模拟的，但总之，他将亲手赋予他情绪。

Rasmus睁开眼睛，眨了眨，又眯了起来。

是个好现象，Martin想，直视灯光时自然眯起眼睛，证明Rasmus已经能对刺激做出规律的应答。

Martin引导Rasmus坐起来，对他讲解了这次改造的前因后果，“Carlos说你们遇到麻烦了。我早就知道他那一套笨办法行不通。”他笑了笑，“输入单次指令是无法覆盖所有应用场景的。但我给你的改造不一样，我给你植入了真正模拟人类中枢神经系统的装置。高精度传感器接收到的数据会通过模拟神经装置传递到你的处理器，再转换成指令发出，就跟人类的反射弧一样。”

Rasmus抬起自己的右手，仿佛光是这么看着就能有助于他理解。这是一个对于仿生人而言没有意义的动作，因为这并不帮助理解，但这种类似人类下意识的动作无疑再次印证了这次改造起了作用。

或许是发现了这么看着确实不有助于理解，Rasmus放下手，在他自己都未曾发现的情况下，第一次流露出困惑的表情。

Martin笑了，“我们先来做一些测试吧。来看看这次改造的效果，也能让你更好地理解。”他说着拿过一支电击笔，把笔尖点在Rasmus手指上，低强度短暂的电击会是恰当的刺激，并不会真的造成伤害，“可能会有点疼，但不会太疼的，做好准备，我要按了。”

电流“啪”的一声轻响，Rasmus闪电般缩回手。

Martin对Rasmus的反应很满意，这是改造效果的体现，“感觉如何？”他问。

“不好。”Rasmus摇头，表情越发困惑起来，顿了一会他才找到了感觉合适的词，“有点……疼。这种感觉不好，它会给我造成负面影响，影响我的效率和精度。”

Martin却又笑起来，“你做得很好，Rasmus。”他鼓励道，又耐心地解释，“无法追踪数据才是合理的，可追踪的数据会变成‘理性’，而不是‘情感’，人类也无法自我追踪条件反射或者情绪发生的细节，在人类，这叫本能。我给你的情绪系统增加了一个独立于你中央处理器之外的特殊处理器才做到了这一点，模拟出了人类的本能反应。

“这就是你未来通过测试的方法，你已经在第一课里习得了疼痛和恐惧之间的关系。对人类而言，疼痛是一种用来提示危险的感觉，而察觉危险后催生出的恐惧反应让人类可以做出防御或者逃跑之类的本能行为。这些带来负面影响的情绪恰恰是保证人类生存的关键，如果没有这些，人类早就因为不知道躲开危险而灭绝了。这也是为什么恐惧测试简单有效。膝跳反射、眨眼反射、看到带有危险信号的事物时本能地收缩瞳孔，以及不自知的面部微表情，这些不是用简单指令可以实现的，但是通过模拟人类神经系统，现在你已经可以做到了。而且你的学习能力能让你在未来不断习得新的复杂情绪和与之相对应的反应，那么以后即使遇到更复杂的情感测试也都能应对自如。”

“所以，你是说，我有了……感情？”Rasmus不确定地问。

Martin叹了口气，“说实话我不知道。这套系统精度很高，完全依照人类产生情绪的原理运作，得出的结果足以乱真，但这究竟只是高精度模拟，或者精度高到一定程度，外加同样的发生原理，所诞生出来的就是情感本身，这我自己也没有答案。”

更新和检查完成后，Rasmus立刻投入到了新的任务中。他没有再被基础的恐惧测试拦下，任务的成功标志着改造的成功。

这样的情况被发现后立刻引起了广泛的关注，作为防御措施的情感测试也随之不断升级，但Rasmus并非依赖指令输入这种有限的方式来通过测试，他通过学习的方式成长，进步速度快于测试的发展，再一次坐实了最危险刺杀机器的名声。

Martin却并没有因此卸下重负，虽然Rasmus暂时通过了所有的测试，但情感测试的进步速度出乎他的意料，Rasmus带回来的伤，或者说为了完成任务而受到的损耗，每次都比之前更严重。Martin负责在Rasmus的任务结束后对他进行检查和修复，面对Rasmus日益加重的损耗，一种紧迫感攥住了他的心跳。那种死亡在身后追赶，即将越过他们的恐惧感迫使他不断地进行新的研究。

为此他详细地询问Rasmus每一次任务的细节，Rasmus的记忆力很好——他当然好，仿生人能一个细节不漏地记录下发生的一切再进行还原。他一次次复查代码和记录，试图找出哪里出了问题，还有哪里可以更新。奇怪的是他并没有发现任何不妥之处，而Rasmus遭遇的困境还在日益加重。

Martin总觉得似乎下一次任务Rasmus就会撑不住走向失败，但是奇迹般地，Rasmus完成了每次任务，即使凶险万分，即使显然已经被逼到了极限，但极限没有被击穿，他的任务没有失败，他每一次都回到了G2基地，站在Martin面前，让Martin检查并修复他受损严重的肌体，没有一次例外。

尽管这样自我安慰着，但随着时间的流逝，Martin还是越来越紧张。

他已经在实验室等了一个半小时了，他提早半小时前来等待，按照预期，Rasmus应该在一个小时之前回来，但是他没有。任务完成时间有波动是常有的事，但是Rasmus从未有过延迟一小时的情况，这不是一个好的征兆。

就在Martin焦躁到快要等不下去的时候，实验室大门才终于滑开。Martin猛然抬头，觉得心脏有那么一会痛到无法工作。这一次Rasmus受的伤比之前都重，甚至用惨烈都不足以形容。他右肩本该是手臂的地方延伸出来的只有一段金属骨骼结构，上面的人造皮肤组织已经尽数消失，失去控制的右臂僵硬地垂悬着，在Rasmus自然的步态下显得越发突兀违和。

“怎么会弄成这样？”Martin问着，小心地抚摸着金属骨骼，轻柔得仿佛是触摸恋人吹弹可破的皮肤。

“逃跑的时候。”Rasmus放出了全息投影，影像忠实地记录了他的遭遇——遭受枪击后蒙皮破损，又在后续的近身战斗中被生生撕扯而下，他以此为代价才摆脱了对手的纠缠，得以脱身。

这画面让Martin不寒而栗，他比谁都清楚Rasmus的硬件结构，肌肤组织里那些高精度传感器是他亲手安装的，他对它们的作用了如指掌。它们会接受信号，通过模拟神经传递给独立传感器，模拟出人类的感觉。这些仪器的效果极其可靠，模拟出的感觉十分逼真。

Rasmus是有痛觉的，这是Martin亲手安装的，所以他比谁都清楚这究竟有多疼，就和把皮肉从人类骨骼上剥落下来是一样的。光是想想就足以让他的胃收缩痉挛。

而且独立传感器不是Rasmus可以操纵调整的，原本是为了模拟出最真实的效果，结果却是Rasmus必须生生忍受这种非人的折磨。Martin第一次憎恨起自己的技术和产品来。

他没敢再看一遍还原视频，颤抖着关掉了画面。

房间里一时静极，Martin不知道如何开口。

Rasmus先打破了沉默： “我没计算好，做过头了。”他的语气有些胆怯。

“什么？”

“我没想到会被扯掉整条手臂的皮肤，我原本只是想……我以为会控制在不用太麻烦就能修好的程度。”

Caps意料之外的坦白让Martin困惑又震惊：“你说什么？你想控制你受伤的程度？”

Rasmus点了点头。

“为什么？”

“我无法解释。”Rasmus的声音重新变得刻板机械，仿佛他没有被安装那套情绪系统，“因为我无法追溯这一自我指令的源头。”

该死的，是情绪系统，Martin在心里骂了一句。但他突然明白了为什么他以为Rasmus已经到达极限，而Rasmus却每次都能完成任务。因为情况远没有他想得严重，他被看到的伤势迷惑，却从不知道这些是在Rasmus控制下诞生的。

只是他不明白，Rasmus为什么要这么做。

Rasmus自己显然也并不明白，“我陷入了一种……困惑。”

Martin用疑问的目光示意他继续。

“当我触碰滚烫的水时，我会感觉到疼痛。”他说着，伸出还有皮肤的那只手，手指落在Martin盛放着热水的玻璃杯壁上，“疼痛是不适的。但是当疼痛过去之后，我就会感觉到缓和，这种感觉相对而言是舒适的。”他说得平静，仿佛他没有被安装那套系统，没有感觉，不会疼痛。

“这可以理解。”Martin心不在焉地回答，他的视线和全部注意力都落在Rasmus触碰杯壁的手指上。那根手指稳定地停留在那里，一动不动。他不疼吗？不知为何，Martin感到了一种紧张，好像自己的心脏就在Rasmus的指尖，和他一起承受高温的带来的疼痛。他知道Rasmus是会感觉到疼痛的，那是他亲手赋予的。

“问题是，”Rasmus缓缓开口，带着不似仿生人的犹豫，“为了能够体验这种舒适的感觉，我会愿意先去体验这种不适的感觉。”

他说完，平静地看着Martin，手指尚未从杯壁上拿开。

Martin的心跳空了一拍，有那么几个呼吸里他体会到一种窒息的感觉，好像吸进的是真空。

等他回过神来，Rasmus已经收回了手，依旧平静地看着他，平静得仿佛不知疼痛为何物。

他当然知道发生了什么，但他不知道该如何告诉Rasmus，不知道如何解释。

自虐倾向，即使对于人类来说，这种心理也依然未被分析透彻。更何况如今这出现在一个刚刚开始学习人类情感，在这方面尚且算作懵懂无知的仿生人身上。

Martin从未想过为了让Rasmus快速通过恐惧测试而选择疼痛作为第一课，会把他导向这个即使对人类来说也算作歧途的冷僻方向。他安装的仿生装置里也有仿造激素这部分，他用数字信号模拟生物信号，只是为了模拟激素作用的过程，他从没想过这对仿生人来说也有同等的效果。但一切都是自然发生的，而且既已发生，他就无法再做调校——除非消除记忆储存，重新来过。他当然不会这么做。

他考虑一会，做出了决定，“如果这是你想要的……”他轻声说，“以后不要在战斗中弄伤自己，回来找我……我可以给你帮助。”因为我了解你，我能够把握好尺度，知道如何不伤害到你。

“我可以吗？”Rasmus的声音终于又找回了那种类人的情绪，带着一点惊讶，一点雀跃，和一点小心翼翼，“我被……允许吗？”

“当然。”

他如往常一样，仔细地为Rasmus做了检查和修理，然而和往常不同，这一次他没有给Rasmus休眠指令并返还储藏柜。他把Rasmus带进了自己的房间。

Rasmus安静地站着，等他兑现诺言，履行责任。Martin表情冰冷，内心却茫然失措，远不是看起来那样沉着冷静。Rasmus不催促，像是等待接受任务似的，无声顺服。这种绝对安静的环境是一种巨大的压力，Martin几乎喘不过气来。

“你想要我怎么做？”他不得不开口，无论是因为他确实没有头绪，还是只是单纯想打破那种沉默带来的压力。

Rasmus摇头：“我不知道。”

Martin想了起来，Rasmus之前只是凭着“本能”，懵懂地在战斗中寻求被伤害，他只知道自己想要疼痛，却从未考虑过这之外的事，从未考虑过任何他不熟悉也未经历过的形式，所以当然无法在这种陌生的局面下迅速构想出任何可能性

“也许，就像你对我进行改造那样，你来决定。”Rasmus说。

合情合理的一句话，Martin却仿佛遭受雷击，眩晕到耳朵嗡鸣。他意识到的小机器人在这个新的领域什么都不懂，所以把自己完全交给了他，给了他无限权力的同时也让他背负上最重的责任，他必须为之做出决定，付诸实践，满足他的需求，手把手地教他如何在这一过分人类的领域行走下去。

他从来不是一个暴力的人，更没有为了满足另一个人的需求刻意为他制造痛楚的经历。他没有经验，没有准备，一切突如其来。他突然意识到，自己在这方面和Rasmus一样是空白的，如今他们必须一起摸索着往前走，

Martin自认不是这类人，却又必须进入角色，因为他的仿生人需要这个。

他从衣橱里找出一根皮带，这是他能找到唯一的现成可用的工具。随后他指示Rasmus跪在地摊上，倒不是有什么别的心思，只因为这个动作比较稳定。

“准备好，我要开始了。”

Rasmus点了点头。

啪的一声，皮带落下，他看到Rasmus颤抖了一下。仿生人的固件强度远大于普通人的肉体，Martin很确信这种力度的打击不会造成任何伤害。他只是疼，因为他的传感器足够灵敏，足以模拟出人类的感觉。他的固件强于人类的肌体，但他的“神经”以及“感觉”却和人类一样敏感。

Martin努力让自己移开视线，不去看跪在面前的仿生人，手上不停，皮带不断地扬起抽下，落在Rasmus的背脊上，和作战服相触，发出鲜明的声音。但Martin没法摆脱那个画面，Rasmus颤抖的样子在他脑子里挥之不去，即使他不去看，却没法不去想。

他一遍遍地想着那个瞬间，用自己的大脑而不是眼睛千百次地去审视这个画面。

皮带机械重复的抽打声里突然混进了一丝不和谐。Rasmus呻吟了一句。

Martin的目光无可避免地落回Rasmus身上。他绝望地发现自己硬了。

仅仅是因为看着Rasmus面无表情，懵懂顺从的跪在自己面前接受虐待，仅仅是因为对他施虐，仅仅是因为瞥见了仿生人难以自持的细微颤抖，听到一丝呻吟，他就已经控制不住硬了起来。Martin从来不认为自己有这方面的嗜好，但现在事实明白无误地嘲笑着他，通知他就是这样变态，会因为对仿生人施暴而获得性唤起，会对自己制造的机器产生性冲动。

Rasmus的呻吟越发频繁起来，痛楚中夹杂着不可否认的欢愉，越发不知收敛。

人类对于疼痛的态度是矛盾的，疼痛是一种不舒适的感觉，往往与危险联系在一起，继而引发一些负面情绪。虽然作为一种示警，疼痛帮助人类从远古时代幸存下来，但人类并不对疼痛心存感激，而是厌恶这种感觉，且必须如此，因为唯有厌恶疼痛，才能让疼痛继续发挥它的作用，那种向人类示警，指引人类规避风险的作用。

可凡事总有例外，并且这些例外已经有太多，或许不能称之为例外了——有些人是恋痛的。疼痛会促使肾上腺素释放，从而造成一种快感，仅仅是追求这种刺激就足以吸引一些人前赴后继。另一种疼痛的伴生产物内啡肽会导致成瘾。正如辣味不是一种味觉刺激，而是一种触觉刺激，是化学物质如辣椒素刺激细胞带来类似灼烧的疼痛感，喜欢吃辣的人很多。恋痛的人从来不在少数。

这从人类生理和心理的角度完全解释得通——如果Rasmus不是仿生人的话，一切会是合情合理的，不至于如此诡异。

“Martin……”Rasmus突然开口，惊得Martin手一抖，落下的皮带失去了力道，不痛不痒地拂过。Rasmus的声音里竟然夹杂了一点哭腔。Martin当然确信自己没有给这具仿生机体造成任何伤害，但Rasmus的反应比他预想的更失控，这让他更硬了。

但是不，他不能对着一个无辜又无知的仿生人做这种事。在Martin看来，这方面上Rasmus还是个无知的孩子，他不能为了满足自己来强迫或者诱骗。在满足Rasmus的恋痛之后他会自己解决生理需求，绝对不会用自己的欲望来干扰仿生人的性格发育。

Martin深吸一口气，稳住自己，让自己听起来尽可能地冷静理性，不被发现他已经忍得足够难受，“我该停下吗？”他问。

“不是……”Rasmus别扭地说，“不是这个问题。我可能出别的问题了。”

Martin已经无暇考虑其他了，他的视线落在Rasmus腿间，立刻明白了Rasmus的“问题”。

他条件反射地想起Carlos那个黑色幽默的命令，荒诞得想笑。完全改造，没有任何遗留。没错，他确实按照Carlos的要求做了，所以他很了解Rasmus的身体，因为那是他亲手制作的。他原本以为那个命令只是画蛇添足的废笔，没想到却成了他们的陷阱。

Rasmus的神情慌乱。这是他目前所知之外的新领域，他尚未习得任何相关信息，不明白发生了什么，他只是按照已有的信息揣测，认为这不是一件正面的事。他觉得他错了，就像是任务失败。

但这当然不是他的错。Rasmus的神情让Martin觉得难受。如果这是错误，如果有人需要对此负责，那当然该是我。是我设计了这整套体系，是我把他带到了这里，是我做出了每一个决定，铺设了他要走的每一步，是我该负起责任。

Martin蹲了下来，平视Rasmus，摸着他的脸安慰道：“不是你的错……这不是你的问题。这不是一个问题。”

“不是吗？”Rasmus松了口气。

“不是。”Martin摇摇头。

“那我该怎么做？”Rasmus问。

你来决定，Martin耳边又响起Rasmus开始时对他说的话，仿生人把自己的一切都交给了他，让他能够完全掌控，替自己做出决定，因为他是设计者，他有权如此，他应当如此。

Martin觉得自己已经没有别的选择。这不仅是欲望，也是责任，是既成事实，是必须去面对和接受的。

“如果你不介意的话……”带着询问的语气，在Rasmus同样困惑和不确定的目光里，他倾身在他的额角落下一个吻，“也许我们可以一起来解决。”

Rasmus似懂非懂地点了点头。

他脱掉了Rasmus的衣物，把Rasmus抱到床上。这具身体很轻，瘦小到带上了一种幼稚的气质。他是故意这么设计的，最初只是为了满足刺杀的需要——看起来纤弱可爱的外形会带来无辜无害的暗示，这是一种有效的迷惑，会让人放松警惕。如今这个设计却成了他负罪感的源泉。

Rasmus仿生的性器完全模拟了人类男性，当Martin的手指伸进他身后那个洞的时候Rasmus全身颤抖了起来。Martin曾经毫不怀疑Rasmus即使在性爱中依旧有完美的刺杀能力，但现在他不确定了——他原本以为他给Rasmus加装的那套东西只是完美模拟情绪和反应，仿生人不会真的被这些影响，现在他怀疑自己大概是错了，即使只是模拟的情绪，但这些已经切切实实影响到了Rasmus的认知、决策和行为。

就在Martin试探着抠弄他后穴的时候，Rasmus已经茫然又本能地握着自己勃起的性器开始自慰了。他只是单纯觉得这样舒服，可以排解勃起状态那种奇异的需要发泄的憋闷感。但他毫无经验，全靠刚刚习得的原初本能行事，自然毫无技术可言，也就没有什么效果。

Martin察觉后拉开他的手，“让我来。”他说。他当然不会就这样让Rasmus先射，他的意思是他会控制一切的节奏，他不确定Rasmus是不是懂了，但反正他会这么去做。

在挺身插入的时候，Martin低下头去温柔地吻住了那张柔软的嘴。他不想去考虑仿生人的问题了，至少在这段短暂的时间里，他只是想从困惑和压力里逃离一会，呼吸一些新鲜的没有伦理气味的自由空气。

Rasmus在他身下呻吟了起来，这让他忍不住去想，仿生人的快感到底是什么样的，和人类有无不同。他发现自己不能作答，尽管他写下了全部的程序，安装了所有的硬件，这一切都是他创造的，他却依然不能彻底理解。他不是仿生人，不能设身处地体会仿生人的感觉。虚无缥缈的幻想不能解答他的问题，但越是抓不到，这种念头就越是像性欲一样勾引他去深入，去理解，去幻想，去尝试。光是想着这些就让他诡异地兴奋了起来。

Rasmus当然不知道Martin复杂的心思。这是他第一次涉及性爱领域。虽然学习能力很强，但学习需要过程，而此前他在这方面是白纸一张，所以当下体验给他的刺激，以及由此演化出的一系列结果，无限接近于人类的本能。

在这种本能的驱使下，还没有完全被人类伦理观束缚的仿生人全然不控制自己的动作，他大幅度地扭着腰，配合着Martin，压榨着身体里那根东西，为自己汲取更多的快感。他动作放荡甚至淫荡，却因为单纯无知而显出奇异的坦荡感。他肆无忌惮地呻吟喊叫，无所顾忌地表达自己感受到的欢愉。

Martin甚至有些嫉妒Rasmus可以如此没有压力。

“重一点。”Rasmus突然嘟囔了一句。

“什么？”Martin没听清。

“重一点。”Rasmus肯定地重复了一遍，“我想要觉得痛。”

Martin明白过来，Rasmus毕竟还是恋痛的，即使是做爱的时候被性快感侵占，但他最求的快感依然是疼痛带来的那种。

他也已经知道该怎么做才最能让Rasmus满足。被进一步满足的Rasmus早已失去了机器应有的精准和克制，Rasmus搂着他的手无意识地用力，抓破了他的后背和肩膀。很疼，但他不在乎，甚至他自己也是享受这种疼痛的。

他有满满两手臂的文身，虽然此前从未深究过自己喜爱文身的原因，但只要稍加思考，他就并不会否认其实自己也是个恋痛的人，他完全理解这种对疼痛的上瘾和依赖，理解痛楚所带来的的欢愉。他能理解Rasmus。

“我想要觉得……真实……”Rasmus梦呓一样说着。

“让你痛？”Martin讶然反问。

Rasmus点头，“我想要感觉自己，存在……感觉我是我自己……”

我需要感觉疼痛  
通过疼痛来感知自己

Martin狠狠往他身体里撞了进去

Rasmus的腿环上了Martin的腰，他的身体绷紧了。对于机体被强化过的仿生人而言这简直毫不费力。

“我想要你，Martin。”Rasmus小声又含糊地说，他轻微痉挛的性器只能射出少量稀薄透明的液体，这就是他被给与的和拥有的全部，他毕竟不是人类。如今他把这些全都交还出来，交还给把这些赋予他的人，这就是他能拿出来的全部，他如数献上，如数奉还。

“我爱你。”

Martin在这句呓语里射了出来。他已经无法去分辨Rasmus表达的是否真的是那个意思，这究竟是某种模拟人类的反应，还是一种真实的，可以被称为情感的东西。

Rasmus仰躺在床上，双眼失焦，胸口因为高潮的余韵而剧烈起伏着，仿佛过热的电脑需要风扇降温。说完那句表白之后他突然觉得自己并没有资格那么做。他的一切都是Martin造就的，他的爱意、他的表白都不过是Martin造物的造物，理应归属于Martin。所以他没有资格代表自己去爱Martin，因为他只是别人的造物，他根本没有“自己”。

“Rasmus，”Martin的声音疲惫，带着Rasmus无法分析的复杂情绪，“我应该早点发现的，不应该让你去储藏柜。是我的错。”

Rasmus意识到Martin并不知道他在想什么，哪怕这只是数据模拟出的思维，但Martin无法追溯出每一个细节，他因此开始体会一种叫庆幸的感觉，他很高兴Martin无法看穿他的想法，这让他可以保留一些不愿被发现的念头。也许他确实拥有属于自己的东西，比如这些秘密就是只属于他的，是Martin这位造物主也无法控制和了解的。

Rasmus就这样彻底离开了储藏柜，Martin以仿生人性格塑造与观察为名帮他争取到了和人类相似的待遇，他有了自己的房间，就在Martin的隔壁，他可以和人随意交流，不会再被断电关机。他的生活又回归正轨，不断地去完成任务，并且不再从任务中带不必要的严重损伤回来。

Martin几乎不掩饰他们之间的关系。皮格马利翁爱上了自己亲手雕刻的象牙塑像，司掌爱与美的女神同情他的遭遇，便为雕塑赋予了生命。如果远古神话中发生的故事值得被歌颂，那他也无需质疑自己。Rasmus就是他的伽拉忒亚，而他是自己的阿芙洛狄忒。他同样爱上了自己的作品，并亲手赋予他情感。

反正他所在之处由一个道德观念单薄的Carlos统治，在这里，为了达到想要的结果，一切扭曲的过程都可以被容忍。于是Martin不再去探究他们之间的关系从伦理角度该如何理解，他只是放任自己的情感自由奔行，引着他走向未知的前路。

但他并没有什么需要担忧的，Rasmus的任务都完成得很好，不再从战斗中故意受伤后，他几乎能毫发无损地回来，让检查修复工作都变得很轻松。

金属骨骼略微错位出现的运动障碍很容易处理，Martin握着Rasmus的手腕，轻柔地弯曲手肘以检查修复是否完美。几次弯折伸展都能流畅进行，Martin终于放下心来。他亲昵地摸了摸Rasmus的头发，眼睛里带上了温柔的笑意：“去我房间里等我……如果你今天还想要的话。”

Rasmus点了点头自行离开，Martin则要先收拾实验室，然后去见Carlos。他得先和Carlos汇报完工作才能休息。Carlos想和他做一些交流，这是他提前一天就被邮件通知的，见面地点在Carlos高级又豪华的办公室。

Martin推门而入的时候Carlos正坐在沙发上喝着酒。这间房间完全按照他们老板浮华的性格布置得夸张又舒适，办公桌只占了很小一部分，更多的空间被巨大柔软的沙发、简约方便的吧台、应有尽有的食品储藏柜和顶天立地的酒柜占据。显然，比起办公，这个空间更适合用来待客和休闲。

暖黄色的灯光制造出温馨的氛围，茶几上布置了红酒和小食，让这看起来像是一场朋友间的闲聊，这是Carlos最喜欢的谈话方式。

“干杯。”Carlos对他晃了晃酒杯。

Martin毫不见外地拿起了一杯酒，暗红色的体液晃动着，散发出迷人性感的气息。狄俄尼索斯的琼浆向来暗示鲜血和肉欲，他想起等候在房间里的Rasmus以及之后他们会做的，觉得这杯酒实在是很配这一天。

等他喝过酒，Carlos开口了：“有件事我必须和你谈一谈。我就不拐弯抹角了：你想要研究仿生人的性格成长这没问题，但如今Caps的性格有一点……失控。”

Martin的眼神暗了下去，他知道Carlos说得没错，他们是有点出格。或许是因为酒的缘故，他能明显感觉到自己的心跳，很重很快。

“他的自主意识有些太强了，已经不利于管理了。”Carlos说。

“他这样很好，”Martin急于为Rasmus辩护，“我保证他不会出现不受控制的情况。”

“已经不受控制了，Martin。”Carlos摇了摇头，“只是你被你对他的爱蒙住了眼睛，才会看不出。”

“怎么可能？他至今为止每一次任务都完成了，没有出现任何违抗命令的情况。”Martin觉得Carlos简直不可理喻。

“目前来看是的……就结果来看是这样。但是监控显示在过程中他有过很多不应该出现的行为。”Carlos冷冷地说。

Martin觉得自己像是被打了当头一棒，头晕到发疼。“什么情况？”他问，酒酸苦的味道在他嘴里蔓延。他之前对此一无所知。

“比如，他有过故意拖延出击时间的举动，这让很多人得以逃跑。虽然最后他还是结果了目标人物，但他本可以做得更好。如果是以前的他，就会选择最高效的屠杀方式，杀掉尽可能多的人。”Carlos语气冰冷，“这样的例子还有很多，我们的判断是，他已经会心软了，他的情感影响到了他的工作。”他谈论人命和谋杀的时候面不改色，Rasmus在他看来只是一把刀，不应该有感情，只应该高效地去杀更多的人。这态度让Martin心惊。虽然他早就知道自己的工作免不了造成杀戮，也知道自己服务的对象是什么样一个人，但Carlos在平时会用热情洋溢的温暖表象伪装自己，这是Martin第一次直面撕去伪装露出冷血本质的Carlos。

“但正是这些情感让他看起来更像一个人类，更容易骗过那些测试。”Martin争辩道。

“通过那些测试不需要这么强烈的情感和自主意识。他的情感给他带来的主要是负面影响，拉低了他的工作效率。我们需要的是武器，武器需要时刻保持锐利，他的情感让他变得软弱。”

Martin不说话了，他能猜到即将发生什么，突如其来的虚脱感觉让他无力再开口。

“所以我们需要你对他进行校准——我知道你对他有感情，但这对他没有好处——我们需要你把他校准到没有那么多感情，能够刚好通过那些该死的测试就行。无论你怎么做，我们只要结果。”

技术上他当然做得到，但是……

“我拒绝，我做不到。”Martin断然地说。要达成这个结果，必须删掉Rasmus的记忆，他不可能这么做。

“你当然能做到，我是指，技术层面。”Carlos从容不迫地说，“至于你觉得自己做不到，也许这个消息能帮你坚定内心：你刚才喝的酒里有生物部门最新研制出的神经毒素，非常慢性，时间大约是一个月。它不会被消除或者排出，只能被抑制，抑制剂的效果也是一个月，所以你懂了，我们需要你每月对Caps做一次校准。我们也不是不讲道理的，我没有打算用这个控制你一辈子，这只是一个有期限的交易，我们只需要你在未来的三年里这么做，那之后我们会治好你，不再要求你做你不愿意的事情。”

Martin被这样的恶毒震惊到说不出话来。

Carlos挥了挥手，“你不用现在做出决定，回去自己慢慢考虑一下吧，距离你第一次需要抑制剂还有一个月的时间。”

Martin恍惚地走回房间，手握在门把上才惊觉自己不能就这么进去面对Rasmus。

但是门在他面前无声地打开了。Rasmus已经知道他回来了。

Rasmus站在门里看着他，“怎么了？”他察觉出了Martin的异常。

“没事，工作压力。”Martin撒了个谎，他不能让Rasmus知道，就像他不能校准Rasmus的情感。他做不到。

要校准情感只有一种方式，就是删除Rasmus一部分的记忆。但在Martin看来，那记忆不仅仅是属于Rasmus的，也是属于他的。他甚至觉得，Rasmus记忆里的自己比现实存在的自己更真实。因为人一旦消亡就不复存在，但记忆是双方的一种相互作用，他们改变了彼此，而这种改变一旦出现，他们就永远和之前不一样了，这是一种永恒的印记。

他又怎么能亲手杀掉自己呢？

“你的脸色不太好。”Rasmus侧身让Martin进门，“没事吧？”

“没事。”Martin敷衍道，他瘫坐在床上，“但我太累了，今天可能不能……”

“Martin……”Rasmus凑了过来，吻住了他的嘴，一个抵死缠绵的吻，Rasmus像是要把所有明天都融进这个吻里，这是Rasmus第一次这么主动。

这不对劲。Martin的心脏疼了起来，不安的感觉攫住了他，让他不能呼吸。就像Rasmus能发现他的异样，Martin也很容易就察觉出了Rasmus的反常。他了解Rasmus，甚至比Rasmus自己更甚，毕竟是他创造了Rasmus。

“我知道发生了什么。”Rasmus平静地说。

不可能！他怎么会知道？

仿佛了解Martin在想什么，Rasmus直接挑明，“Carlos把这些都告诉我了，就刚刚。在你离开他办公室之后。包括他给你喝的东西。”

这句话灭掉了他世界里的最后一缕光，瞬间的惊愕过后他甚至不再感觉痛苦，漆黑冰冷的绝望让他彻底麻木。他意识到这才是Carlos真正的计划。Carlos从来没指望靠毒药来解决他，而是打算靠Rasmus已经产生的情感来逼迫他们就范。

“你打算怎么做？”Caps的声音远得像是从云端传来。

“我做不到。”Martin如呓语般重复。

“你会死的。”

“我知道。但我真的不能……”

Rasmus看着他，似乎有很多话想说，却陷入了沉默。Martin突然发现Rasmus已经成熟到让他觉得陌生

一个虚拟的操作界面跳了出来，Martin看着Rasmus调出控制面板，输入了一串指令，他一眼就看出这是用来校准情绪系统，用以删除记忆的指令。

“我不会让你死的。我可以自己校准。”Rasmus一边输入一边说。

“你没有权限。”

Rasmus却不理会他，按下回车，要求权限的界面跳了出来。

Rasmus确实没有权限，Martin松了口气。但是下一秒，他的手腕被握住了。

Martin很恍惚，那几秒钟里他甚至不明白究竟发生了什么，他的大脑为了保护他，对这些做了模糊处理。

在手腕被握住的时候他就洞悉了Rasmus的目的，他的指纹可以解锁权限，而被设计用来刺杀的仿生人，要掰开他的手指不会比按下一个回车更麻烦。

他的一切反抗都如同儿戏，没有拖缓一丝动作。

等世界在他面前重新变得有秩序时，删除代码的进度条已经开始滚动。

“为什么？”他徒劳又无望地问。

“还记得你给我的第一课吗？”Rasmus微笑起来，“疼痛和恐惧的关系。疼痛是一种危险的信号，危险会激发本能的恐惧。当我习得疼痛的时候，也就习得了恐惧，所以我可以通过那些情感测试。但是，在意识到我会失去你的时候，我觉得很恐惧。”他说话的时候，脸上的微笑逐渐消散，神情变得木然。

Rasmus眼睛里的光暗了下去，消失，又逐渐变亮，仿佛自是一个自然的眨眼，他的眼皮合上又分开，等他再一次和Martin对视的时候，已经不再有表情。

“但是对我来说又何尝不是如此。”Martin垂下视线，“所以我想选择逃避这种恐惧。你却把我最想逃避的变成了现实。这大概是对我自私的报应。”

Rasmus茫然地看着他。

Martin摇头，牵动嘴角扯出一个微笑和他对视：“好久不见。”


End file.
